fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Akzuinu
|occupation = Magic Council Member|base of operations = Magic Council Headquarters|status = Alive|magic = Thought Projection}} Akzuinu '(アクツウィヌ ''Akutsuu~inu) is a member of the new Magic Council. Like Gran Doma, he strongly belives that to protect the order of the Magic Society and to regain the people's trust in them again, he believes that they should take that opportunity to asert themselves and not put up with unruly behavior. Especially those who he deems as an enemy. Appearance Akzuinu is a man appearing to be middle-aged having tan skin with brown eyes and large wavy brown hair that goes to two sides with a top knot with three points. He also sports an eye-patch covering his left eye and has to lower fangs pointing out of his mouth like a dog with a small brown goatee on his chin. He wears a white t-shirt with black trims with a know tied in the front with a black overcoat with gray trims on top of it, dark grey gloves. brown pants with a black belt with a gold buckle, and black shoes. Personality Not much is known about Akzuinu, like Gran Doma he is evidently a stern and serious man, who does not tolerate breaking of the law. However he does have a short temper and is quickly angered, Most notably when he is told he looks like a dog. He also seems to have a by the book mentality of justice and dislikes any ignoring of the laws, and is quick to convict first and ask questions later. Synopsis '''Regaining Willy's Memories Arc Akzuinu is first introduced in Chapter 55 when Willy stood before him as well as the rest of the Council in arraignment. As soon as he sees him and hears the charges against him, he along with the other council members immediately believes that he's guilty. Then Tu-Chi barges into the room and claims to be Willy's defense and having proof of Willy's innocence. Akzuinu immediately doubts Tu-Chi's words thinking that she could rewrite Willy's mind. Tu-Chi responds by not doing anything of the sort also calling Akzuinu a paranoid old dog which infuriates Akzuinu. After that, Gran Doma grants Willy's defense and sends him back to his cell much to Akzuinu's disdain. Over come with anger for Tu-Chi's insults, wanting to get even, and still believing that Willy was guilty, Akzuinu sends Lahar and Doranbolt to interrogate Willy for evidence. The two don't find out anything from Willy, but Akzuinu insists that they keep trying. However, he is stopped by Org who finds out about his plan and tells him to stop the interrogation as it was unethical and violating his rights. Akzuinu retaliates by calling Org blind and went as far to remind him of what happened in R System incident. Org is cross, but calmly reminds Akzuinu that the Council isn't above the law and threatened to report him. Akzuinu then reluctantly stops the interrogation and has Willy return to his cell. The day after that, Akzuinu along with the other Council members meet Tu-Chi at the secret location as per her request, the secret location being a cave with an underground lake and waterfall inside. Willy is then unshackled and he swims to the center of the lake as Tu-Chi casts a spell which allowed the Council to see his memories from inside his mind. They watch as all of Willy's memories play in his mind and see that he wasn't responsible for the destruction of Nomekop nor was he aware of his actions back when he served the Oración Seis. The very next day, the Council then decided that Willy was not guilty and set him free cleared of all charges.